medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomi Nabeshima
| image = Nekomi Nabeshima.jpg | alias = Foul King | age = 17 | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | category = Special | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 11 | previous affiliation = Judo Club Loser Team | previous position = Captain | relatives = Unknown | ability = Judo | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 4 | anime debut = Episode 1 }} Nekomi Nabeshima (鍋島 猫美, Nabeshima Nekomi) is a senior of Class 11 and the former Captain of the Judo Club. Personality Nekomi is a cocky and cheerful person who is almost always seen smiling. She dislikes natural geniuses, such as Kouki Akune, and has an interest in Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, wanting him to join the Judo Club and succeed her as the team's Captain. While her devised plot to rid the Judo Club of Akune and simultaneously have Zenkichi join the Judo Club fails, she still arranges for Medaka Kurokami to accept Akune as the Secretary of the Student Council and continues to express an interest in Zenkichi. While she does not like admitting it, Nabeshima recognizes that she and Medaka are friends. She has a tendency to avoid situations where she could lose or get badly hurt, so she is regarded as a coward, and is rarely fazed after situations where others are emotionally and mentally scarred. She has several cat-like mannerisms. Appearance Nabeshima wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. She also wears the judo uniform when appropriate. She has light green hair. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Nabeshima is present at Medaka’s inauguration ceremony. Medaka Box anime; Episode 1 At a later date, Nabeshima is seen sparring with Jounan. When she express her disapointment that the "Club Typhoon" Zenkichi is not coming, Jounan claims it must be because he is afraid, as their club did make it to nationals. Nabeshima chides him, reminding him that was only in singles matches. When she wonders why Zenkichi is going around to all the different clubs, Kouki Akune claims that Zenkichi is only trying to show off his strength, as the only one suitable to be beside Medaka is he. When Nabeshima asks if he knows Zenkichi, Akune replies that Zenkichi is an insect, while Medaka is his flower. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 18-19 Nabeshima leaves a request in the suggestion box asking for the Student Council to help her pick a successor. When Medaka and Zenkichi come to the club, Nabeshima greets both of them and calls for Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 6-8 As Akune and Zenkichi aggressively greet each other, an amused Nabeshima looks on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 13 After Medaka challenges the members of the Judo Club to come at her, Akune tells Nabeshima that Medaka is wasting her breath, as the two of them are the only ones who could fight Medaka on even footing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, page 16 After Jounan is defeated in an instant by Medaka, Nabeshima acknowledges that Akune's earlier comment was correct, and questions Zenkichi on what he thinks. When he replies he has always seen Medaka as a monster who can do everything, Nabeshima agrees with him, then flirtatiously says she finds Zenkichi, who can keep up with Medaka, much more interesting. Zenkichi replies he is just being dragged around, at which Akune loses his temper, asks to take over Zenkichi's position, Nabeshima proposes they settle the argument with judo: if Akune beats Zenkichi, he will join the Student Council and Zenkichi will join the Judo Club. When Zenkichi disbelievingly asks Nabeshima if this was her plan all along, she admits it was, claiming she loves "go-getters" like Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 18-21 Nabeshima sets the rules for the match: Akune wins when he scores ten points, Zenkichi wins if he can score one. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 1-2 As the match begins Nabeshima comments on Akune's genius, and Medaka guesses that Nabeshima hates geniuses. Nabeshima admits to it, and claims it is her mission to defeat geniuses with her hard work. Medaka wonders if this is why she became the foul king, to which Nabeshima only laughs. Nabeshima tells Medaka that she thinks the geniuses should be with the geniuses: she can have Akune and the Judo Club will take Zenkichi. Medaka tells her not to worry, as there is no such thing as a genius. Nabeshima brushes her off, thinking to herself that there is a genius right in front of her. Still thinking to herself, she tells Zenkichi it is fine to lose now, as in six months she will make him stronger Akune. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 5-7 Nabeshima is shocked along with the rest of the Judo Club when Zenkichi manages to win by using a two-handed topple to score a point off of Akune. As Nabeshima expresses her surprise, Medaka tells her that all there is is people trying hard, and that the two of them are no different. Nabeshima then tells Medaka that while Akune's judo looks very pretty, he has very nice handwriting as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 10-14 She later cuts Akune from the team, explaining that having a member stronger than the Captain would be bad for morale, but tells him that he can join the Student Council. When he claims that would violate his promise with Zenkichi, she asks him whether he wants to keep his promise or win Medaka. She also tells him to pass on to Zenkichi that she hasn't given up on him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 6, pages 17-18 While looking for a new model for Yuubaru, Akune approaches Nabeshima. After changing, she models for the artist along with Isahaya, though both are rejected. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 9-11 After Yuubaru rejects Zenkichi and Akune as well, she agrees with Isahaya that he is being too picky, pointing out that there are three beauties right in front of him. When Yuubaru decides on Hansode Shiranui, he is notably shocked with everyone else, and becomes depressed along with the other girls when Yuubaru decides she is perfect because her body is underdeveloped. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 8, pages 14-17 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc At the club battle swim meet, Nabeshima is seen as one of the participants representing the Judo Club, despite having retired. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 After Medaka announces that the Student Council will be taking part in the swim meet as well, Nabeshima is thrilled at having the chance to compete with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 17 Waiting for the first event to begin, Nabeshima approaches Zenkichi and Akune and asks if they didn't make a mistake with the rules, handicapping the boys by making them wear flotation devices, as the first event requires that participants dive down beneath the water. When the boys point out that she is taking advantage of the rules by having only girls on her team, she openly admits it. After Medaka hopes the two of them can have a good fight, Nabeshima grudgingly agrees, thinking to herself that the handicap doesn't apply to Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 4-6 After the game begins, Nabeshima finds herself and her team struggling, and though she cheerfully tells her fellow teammates to stop calling her captain, she worries to herself that the game is much harder than she imagined. She wonders how the Student Council are doing, and is shocked when she sees Zenkichi and Akune getting out of the water. When she demands to know why, Akune tells her they would just be getting in Medaka's way. Not seeing the person in question, she asks where Medaka is, a question Zenkichi cryptically answers. Medaka then bursts out from underwater, startling Nabeshima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, pages 9-13 After the first event ends, Nabeshima angrily tells herself that she won't lose to Medaka, while her teammates look on. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 10, page 19 Waiting for the second event to start, Nabeshima approaches Medaka, asking why she isn't participating. Medaka responds that doing so wouldn't make it much of a team competition, and points out that Nabeshima is doing the same. Nabeshima goes on to talk about the Swimming Club, mentioning that they will do anything even for only a penny. She talks about Yakushima in particular, claiming that she admires his raw talent, but that she can never tell what he is thinking. She is somewhat startled when Mogana Kikaijima intrudes on their conversation to explain what the Swimming Club's dream is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, pages 5-7 Nabeshima takes part in the third event, eel catching, managing to capture nine eels. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 15 At the end of the swim meet's fourth event, the winners of the competition are revealed to be Nabeshima and the Judo Club. Asa explains that while the Student Council and the Swimming Club were caught up in their soap opera, the Judo Club managed to stead all the other teams headbands, racking up a total of a hundred and three points. Nabeshima confronts Medaka, telling the younger girl that using dirty methods to win against clean opponents is how she always wins, but that she will be waiting for Medaka so that she can beat her head on. The Judo Club receives the promised finding, but Nabeshima tells the Student Council that they don’t need that much, and gives the rest to the other clubs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, pages 18-20 Flask Plan Arc Nabeshima is sleeping in class when the seniors hear of a fight between Medaka and Myouga Unzen. After Yakushima addresses her as the Judo Club Captain, she corrects him by stating that she is the former Captain. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 4-5 As Medaka is about to be struck, Nabeshima trips her up, causing the incoming attack to miss. The hallway erupts in cheers at the sight of the Foul King, but Nabeshima brushes the praise off. She confronts Myouga, and though she initially appears infuriated that Medaka has been attacked, she quickly reverts to her usual demeanor. Pulling off her school uniform, Nabeshima states her intent to enter the fight. As Myouga lunges, Nabeshima punches her in the face, causing the crowd to comment that she is fouling already. Nabeshima taunts Myouga, promising to defeat the Abnormal with her fists alone. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 12-19 Myouga discards her balls and chains, prompting Nabeshima to ask if she is going to pull a Dragonball and speed up. Myouga does, and is able to get behind Nabeshima and knock the older girl to the ground before she can react. Myouga hauls her up with the intent to beat her into unconsciousness a hundred times. Nabeshima suddenly awakens and grabs onto Myouga, revealing she was just playing possum. She chastises Myouga for getting within a Judo practitioner’s range, and drops her with a full point back flip. As Myouga shakily rises, Nabeshima grabs her around the waist. She tells Myouga she will stop once the younger girl has lost consciousness, before dropping her on her head. Afterwards, Nabeshima talks with Medaka, and tells the younger girl that it would have been better if she had fought, as Medaka could have defeated Myouga without hurting her. Medaka thanks Nabeshima for her advice before leaving, and Nabeshima wonders if she has woken a sleeping lion. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 24, pages 1-11 As Zenkichi tells the Student Council they have to regroup outside the Flask Plan labs, Nabeshima arrives along with Myouri Unzen, Harigane Onigase, Myouga, Shigusa Takachiho, and Kei Munakata to provide support. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 44, pages 18-19 Nabeshima tells Zenkichi that the Loser Team came to help the Student Council, after being alerted by Shiranui’s Twitter page. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 Everyone else is put out when Nabeshima suggests they use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 7 She stands by the elevator with everyone else. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 12 She has nothing to say when Gunki Itoshima accuses her of being a cheater for trying to use the elevator. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 15 Nabeshima is amused to see Unzen’s efforts to make the Student Council leave. Together, the Loser Team prepares to fight the Plus Six. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 45, page 19 Nabeshima and the others are quickly captured by Yutori Chikuzen’s hair; however, they are cut free by Munakata. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-3 While the other members of the Loser Team battle the Plus Six, she and Unzen stand to the side, observing the stationary Gunki Itoshima and Hamaya Hyakuchou. Nabeshima declines making the first move against them, but points out that a standoff could work in their favor, to buy time for the Student Council to rescue Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 46, pages 8-9 Later, she, along with the rest of the Loser Team and the Plus Six, is defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 55, pages 14-15 After Kumagawa leaves, Nabeshima reveals that she was just playing dead. She is surprised to realize she was the only one who did so. She then shows that her wounds are already starting to heal, noting that Kumagawa’s abilities leave the Abnormal territory and seem more akin to the occult. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 56, pages 20-22 Student Council Battle Arc Following the battle, Nabeshima is the only one of Kumagawa's victims not to be sent to the hospital for severe mental damage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 1 Medaka’s Successor Arc Abilities Combat Expert: Nabeshima is the former Captain of the school's Judo Club; her skills in Judo outrank even Akune, who is a second dan and known as the "Prince of Judo". Because she does not hesitate to cheat outside of official matches, Nabeshima is known as the "King of Fouls" in the judo world. Not only does she fight dirty, but she relishes the chance to do so. When fighting the Abnormal Myouga, not a single student present was concerned that Nabeshima would lose. Trivia *Nabeshima was voted the nineteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 154 votes. *Nabeshima was voted the eleventh most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 184 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Special